Tell me a story
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: "I was imaginative, adults would say"..."After one day though, I will never see fit to tell another story"..."I hadn't sensed the demon in the room"..."And he cursed the visions I was given."-Contains pretty clear death


**(Warning you now: May be a little explicit to death and dying and stuff…)**

**I don't know why this took so long for me :P Well, at least it's Morty and mot Will XD, enjoy~**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tell me a story**

After my parents passed away, I had to move in with my Uncle in Ecruteak. I went through the funeral with a blank face. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure I knew the meaning of death. I was young and took it all without a tear. It dawned on me the first night away from my home. I lay in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar, old, house. A Murkrow passed by my window, and the feelings hit me like a wave.

Because I was new, and an outsider at that, but I made friends very quickly. Though, your definition of friends may include the living souls of people around you. My friends were the ones of the shadows and graves. They would lurk around the in the corners and alleyways in my new city and home. Until you realize that the dead have stories to listen to, they are just gaseous figures. Sometimes they're not even visible to the human eyes. As they are just spirits floating through the air.

I heard whispers behind my back. Often enough I had heard them in my dreams and visions. The children around town gossiped about me and my home. They speak about its old wooden frame, and 18th century layout. They tell tales of how strange lights turn on at night, or even the cries and moans of the passed can be heard. They began to suspect I was a ghost myself. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, for reasons no one knew, and because I looked so different. Blonde hair and shining purple eyes, much different from the darker tones around Ecruteak. I got too uncomfortable with the stares I would receive, pulling my headband down low over my eyes so they wouldn't see.

The stories about the house that the kids made up seemed to always get their attention. They liked listening to the fiction each of their buddies could come up with.

I was imaginative, adults would say. I began listening closer to the deceased. I heard the tales of their day, or even the way they came to die. I replayed these back to the children around town. Semi-faux stories of ghosts and murder. Resting sprits waiting to avenge their past lives. The kids were fascinated, so they began to listen more intently. I hung around the deceased much more after, liking their presence more than the children's'.

After one day though, I will never see fit to tell another story. I had been in the basement, sitting on an old box while I sensed the essences of the late moving freely around. I had grown accustomed to them and could find where they are, and what they were feeling at the time. I hadn't sensed the demon in the room though. And he cursed the visions I was given as I unknowingly passed them along.

"Please tell us a story!" A boy about my age and his little brother asked me the next day. I thought about the vision from before when I was on the box, but wasn't sure because of the younger boy.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Yes!" The smaller clapped his hands in delight.

"Alright~…It happened a long time ago, at night when the clouds were so thick you could barely see the sky. Two boys were walking home from a late milking time. They passed through the town in silence hopping not to awaken any beasts or monsters. But to no avail, the older of the brother turned around at the sound of a snap in the forest. His eyes, wide with fear as a black dog creature pounded out from the woods. It's eyes glowed red with hate and anger. The dog howled to the dark sky as it attacked the younger sibling. Taking his body in it's sharp jaws. It's gleaming teeth, ripping and tearing at his flesh and clothes. It's blood splattered muzzle dipping deeper into his screaming body. The older brother drew his defensive sword, and slashed at the dog. The iron fell into its body, but passed through. It's black fur and flesh swirling as if made of air. The creature howled and barked at it's attacker, it's eyes become hollow and faded. The beast lunged forward but began to fade into the night's atmosphere, never to be heard or seen again. The older brother sat on the ground and cried for his lost sibling. He swore to never let the creature live again as the boy's last breath passed through his half torn lungs."

I could have further into the story but decided to end it short. I noticed that both of the boys' knuckles were white, yet each had a smile plastered to their face.

"That was great. How do you make these up?"

"Who said they were fake?" I said smiling. They seemed to shake a bit. "I'm joking." I lied.

"Thanks again!" They called as they ran off back towards home. I shrugged and walked back home myself, headband low over my purple eyes.

I awoke that night, from another dream that made me sweat. I stuck on my shoes and an overcoat, then walked outside. One of the more friendly ghosts followed behind me.

I heard crying and I jogged over to an ally where I saw the two boys I had given the story to. The eldest was on his knees crying, and the younger was dead on the ground. His clothes torn open and bleeding a significant amount of blood…He looked exactly as I had described.

"Y-y-you…" The boy stood and pointed a shaky finger at me.

"You did this. T-That story…It's all your fault!" The boy ran at me, crazed with grief. He ran into me and pushed me to the ground.

"A H-Houndoom…It came…" The boy began to kick at me, his boots stinging into my side. "…It bit him…" More kicking followed in his words. I felt the pang of sadness from when my parents passed inside my own thoughts as he shallowly explained what happened between bruises and shaky breathes of crying.

"It was demented….it k-killed him." The boy picked me up by the collar and punched me. He dropped me, the pain in my skull pulsed through my body. I scrambled up with all the strength I could assemble and ran home, tears welling in my eyes.

"I heard you tell cool stories, could you tell me one?" A girl came up to me a few weeks later. I looked at her sparkling eyes, the window. I could see lots of laughter and hope in her future. I could see her life coming together as she gets older. I couldn't let that end. Not now.

"…I'm sorry….but no."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**So I don't know why but whenever I think of a pokémon killing someone my thoughts go to Houndoom, Aerodactyl, Zangoose, or Haxorus. I mean they all have those sharp…teeth and claws…Plus they just look like they'd kill for fun. Anyways~ Please review!**


End file.
